Firestar's happily ever after NOT!
by Nightfeather of Thunderclan
Summary: What if Firestar haden't died? The clans are now under attack by their strongest enimies yet, and Firestar is still looking for his clan. Meanwhile, as the rouges gain strength, so does Firestar. Does Firestar have what it takes to get rid of the rouges a
1. Chapter 1

Firestar's happily ever after; NOT!

By: Nightfeather of Thunderclan

**I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does. And I know this isn't exactly how the story ends, it's just my version. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

** Chapter 1**

The battle after the Dark Forest was over. _But why is there still a hudled shape? NO!_ Dovewing looks to the spot where a tree had fallen, crushing and killing the great leader, Firestar.

Firestar woke up to a tree on top of him._ What the Starclan? Why is this here?_ Firestar heaves himself under the tree and looks around. It was a cloudy day, and was slightly cold. Firestar started padding back to camp. What had really happened was that the tree hadn't actually crushed and killed Firestar; there had been a hollow where it fell and so Firestar wasn't dead. He had been in a mini coma for a few days and now was ok. _Where is everybody?_ he thinks as he pads around. _Where am I?_ The tom takes in the scene around him, looking everywhere, scenting here and there.

"Hello?"Firestar calls out softly. No one answers. He pads around, looking. _Why, I must be near camp!_ The leader bounds toward the bramble entrance, and heads inside.

The camp was deserted, and there was rocks and piles of dirt all over.

"Hello? Anyone here?"Firestar mews as he searches. The warriors den was empty, along with every other den. The flame colored tom checked and double checked. He sighs."I guess they're just not here."he starts to pad away, desperately searching for any scent he can find. But due to the recent rain, their scent had washed away. Every single one of them. Firestar starts heading toward Shadowclan. He scents the air, and smells a border patrol.

"Hey!"he calls out."Have you seen any masses of Thunderclan cats leavingour territory?"

Blackstar pads out and nearly falls over at seeing Firestar."Firestar! You're...alive?"

"Well yeah. I wouldn't be talking to you if I wasn't."

"Bramblestar just said that-"

"Bramblestar? Since when did he become leader?"Firestar asked, confused.

"Since everyone thought you were dead."Blackstar mews, lashing his tail with annoyance."Anyway, they left because a bunch of rouges attacked."

"So they left?"

"Yeah. They were driven out. Bramblestar told me he was leading them back to the old forest."

"What? Why?"Firestar mewed, lashing his tail."Which way did they go?"

Blackstar points with his muzzle toward the mountains."That way."

Firestar bounds off, eager to catch up to his shattered clan.

But for five moons, he searched with no such luck. The old cat had even traveled up to the moutains to ask Stoneteller. He said he hadn't seen them. So _where_ were they? Did they die? All these aweful thoughts were coursing through Firestar's mind as he walked and paced. He fell asleep on an old, dead tree log by the lake.

Firestar woke up in a starry forest._ Am I dead? _he thought as he looked around. Suddenly, Bluestar came to him.

"Bluestar!"the tom was happy to see another cat."Am I dead?"

"Of course not! Firestar, you must save your clan! You must save all the clans! Just one more time, and then there will be peace at last."Bluestar mewed in a commanding tone.

"How?"Firestar wailed."How do I do that if I don't even know where they are?"

"Graystripe is coming home. Those rouges just keep attacking, and he got overwhelmed. He wants to die just so he can be with you."Bluestar mewed.

Firestar was touched at her words."I must find him! Whatever the cost!"he mews, just before waking up. He sees a slumped grey tom, and dashes toward it, yowling,"Greystripe! Greystripe! Come here! It's me, Firestar!"Greystripe whips around.

"Firestar? Am I dead?"

"No! And I'm not either!"Firestar mewed as he bounds up to his friend.

"Really?"Greystripes' eyes widen."How?"

"The tree was hollow! I was in a mini coma!"the two friends both feel so tired that they drop and fall asleep; in the middle of Shadowclan territory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Firestar woke up to several Shadowclan cats staring at him and Greystripe. A very angry Rowanclaw snarls at them,"What are you doing on _my _territory?" Firestar sits up and looks him in the eyes."Resting while I work out a plan."Firestar mews with authority.

"Oh...uh...Firestar...I...didn't...uh...know it was you. I thought you died!"Rowanclaw says with curiosity and embarrassment.

"Doesn't everyone?"he mewed, shaking his head.

"Well, anyway,"Rowanclaw remembering that they were still on _his_ territory."GET OUT OF HERE!"he lunges at Firestar, who slaps Greystripe awake. Rowanclaw tackles Firestar to the ground, who bats him with his hind paws. Firestar snarls,"You know, I'd leave, but you're on top of me, making it VERY difficult."Firestar sees Greystripe battling Applefur, and kicks Rowanclaw so hard he flies three fox-lengths into a tree."Rowanclaw, let me give you some advice; GET A BRAIN!"Firestar slaps his face with unsheathed claws and tells Greystripe to cross the border.

"Are you injured at all?"Firestar mews after they've safely crossed back into Thunderclan territory.

"No. You?"he replies, shaking his head.

"Nope. I may be old, but that doesn't mean I can't fight!"Firestar meowed to his friend.

"So Firestar, it's been over five moons since we were in camp, and how was life without us?"

"Lonley. I was even happy when I talked to Blackstar, which isn't normal."Firestar sighed.

"Sandstorm's devastated. She thinks you're gone for good."Greystripe replied.

"Really? Poor Sandstrom..."Firestar's eyes flash with sadness thinking of his mate.

"Course, everyone does. Mostly everyone has moved on, except me and Sandstorm. I hated not having my friend around..."

"Aw...Greystripe..."Firestar brushed against his friend."Where's the clan? We must find them!"Firestar had snapped back to reality.

"They were way on the other side of the forest. Rouges made us move. Firestar, there were so MANY! I think it'd take all the clans plus Starclan and the Dark Forest." Firestar's eyes widened.

"We have no time to lose! C'mon!"Firestar started leading the way, then stopped."I don't know where we're going..."he meowed, so Greystripe took the lead.

**Sorry the chapter's not very long, but I wanna leave off with a good cliff hanger!**


End file.
